Bella's Awakening
by twinkiezzz
Summary: bella tells the story of her lost love to a p.i. in 2101. Please review if you are going read it. just reading without leaving your opinion really irritates me. thanks!
1. Fairytale: preface

**Preface**

"You want me to tell you everything?" I questioned him.

"Yes. Everything. We want to know every single detail about your kind; how you existed, how you survive, your diets, everything." The investigator scrutinized my features. "About how many of your kind still roam the earth today?" he asked curiously.

I stared right back into his eyes without blinking. "From the looks of it, only I'm left. I don't know where the rest of them vanished." I can't risk their lives to save myself.

"And how many are -were- in your family?"

"Seven, not including me." I glared at him. He had no business to disturb the peace of my family.

The investigator stood up and started pacing around. "You had a lover, did you not? What was his name? Edwin?"

I looked down. Bringing his name up was always so painful. "Edward." I finally murmured. I felt like smacking him in the head.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. Ninety two years ago, today."

"Tell me about you two. Are your love lives identical to those of humans?"

"Barely." I said through clenched teeth and a flexed jaw, trying my best to maintain my anger level at medium.

"And he changed you?"

"Who else?"

"How?"

I sighed with agitation. This is going nowhere. The Vultori have disappeared. Carlisle's family was gone. Victoria was dead, and so was Edward. I might as well tell him the whole story. Starting form the exact moment I woke up from Edward's kiss.


	2. Upon Awakening

I really did not mean for this to be fast-paced, but it did –unfortunately- in some places because I don't have enough time to go back and fix some parts. I practically have a test in a different class each day, but I managed to squeeze in some time to write. Sorry! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't be harsh on me; this is my absolute first story with more than just one "chapter." Comment please and no flamers! 

**Upon Awakening**

"Edward?" I mumbled softly. "Edward?" I felt around for him in the darkness. I have never been through such pain in my life – my life! I sat up. "EDWARD!" my voice was so loud I scared myself stiff. Some rocks broke off from the top of the dark cavern and fell to the ground. I was so frantic I forgot how to breathe.

"I'm right here, baby." He was suddenly right next to me, knelt down with that crooked smile a strange look in his eyes. At first I didn't make out what it was, but as I adjusted my vision to the darkness, I saw that those liquid onyx orbs were overflowing with a new type of excitement. He muttered quickly to himself, lifted me off my feet, and planted a big, fat kiss on my lips. His lips opened this time, and I could taste the sweet liquid coming out of his mouth. I was so caught off guard with this movement and didn't know how to act like a 19 year-old anymore. I was angry. So angry with his abnormal behavior that I was still pouting and demanding him nonstop what hit him on the head when we got into his silver Volvo. Alice was in the back of car, along with Esme in the front passenger's seat and Carlisle in the driver's seat.

"Edward, I'm telling you…you shouldn't take it so fast. Give Bella some time to adjust to this." Alice sounded more than concerned. "Maybe I should take her shopping first" – I groaned— "Look, Bella, you're not going to any wedding without a proper wedding _dress_." Her face scared me.

The wedding?

I was so startled that I hit my head against Edward's chin. "Ow," I muttered. One by one, my memories returned from their three-day cruise vacations and harbored back into my mind. I looked back at Edward, rather shyly now, but I didn't feel the blush come. Alice giggled.

"Even as a vampire you still get yourself hurt." Edward chuckled. "Bella, honestly, what am I going to do with you?" – And then, being the clever vampire that he is, he quickly made up to me before I had a chance to get mad at him by whispering, "And I will love you no matter how much you hit your head against my chin" in my ear. His cool breath burned my cheeks. I started to pout again, but failed to when he bit me playfully me on the ear.

And then we were there.

"May I, Edward, dear gentleman?" Alice grinned as she took my hand. "Bella and I would need some _private_ time to ourselves, which means you need to stay out of my head until you see her at the wedding." She glared at him significantly hard. I was surprised to see her expression change so drastically in such a short period of time. I groaned again as she hauled me out of Edward's arms and carried me into the galleria.

"Alice, this really isn't necessary." I muttered. People were staring at us now, but not for our pale skin. Everyone's pale in Norway.

"Check out those chicks at twelve o'clock," I heard someone behind me say. I instinctively whirled around to give the speaker a disgusted look, but, to my huge surprise, he was at least fifteen feet away from us. I sighed. I really need to adjust to my surroundings before I marry Edward…Bella Cullen…I wallowed in happiness as Alice dragged me from Oleg Cassini to David's Bridal to Antoinette.

"BELLA! PAY ATTENTION!" I heard someone distant call to me with syrupy frustration. We were now in some French designer store with a name I couldn't pronounce. Alice and I were in the dressing room, and the only thing separating us was the door. She had thrown in the fanciest wedding gown I have seen all day. I sighed softly, tried it on, and, with some nervousness, slowly turned around to stare at my reflection in the mirror for the first time.


	3. The Groom's Bride

I am just so sorry! I absolutely have NO time to go in and elaborate on stuff! It's 11 o'clock pm right now and I'm on my computer posting this story rather than studying for the geometry test tomorrow that I'm going to fail. Poor me. Oh, and I'm going to post chapter 3 ASAP. I'm already done with it but I'm going to try to fix it from the piece of crap that it is right this moment. Enjoy!

**The Groom's Bride**

I gawked at my own reflection. This was fatally unbelievable – this person – this-this beautiful statuesque, perfect beyond belief goddess – this can't possibly be me, can it? My heart shaped face was about the only feature that remained the same. My eyebrows somehow thinned to perfection, and it seemed that my lips suddenly grew fuller overnight. My eyelashes were two times its natural length, and somehow they turned jet black. My hair was flowing behind me like silk, and my eyes – however this could be – were a dark sapphire, and were growing darker. I looked like the porcelain doll that was on display in an art museum. The silver gown greatly complimented my silvery skin, making me look more like an illustration than anything else. Alice opened the door without my permission to check on me. She gawked too.

"Bella, you're – you're beautiful!" she squealed excitedly. I was. Somehow all of my imperfections and flaws disappeared after I was bitten. _I_ was beautiful. I quickly took off the dress while Alice squirmed with content. From the looks of it, she wanted the wedding to be tonight.

"Let's see. We have a dress – finally…so now we need to get you some shoes, a diamond necklace, a tiara, and – oh! We need to buy your lover a ring!" Alice sounded excited as ever. I never thought of buying Edward a ring, and since I never bought anyone – including me – a ring before, I didn't know what to expect. I just then realized that Alice already had two full shopping bags in her hand. She shoved them towards my direction. She is simply mortifying.

"Alice, what are you _doing_?" I demanded as I emptied the first bag. Lingerie, lingerie, lingerie. Filled to the top with Victoria's Secret. "ALICE! I'm not ready for _that_!" I swear I was crying as I pulled out a pair of black and red leggings. "I don't want to _pole dance_ for Edward, Alice!"

Alice chuckled secretively. I wondered what she saw in her visions.

The rest of the day passed on quickly, with Alice pulling me with amazing speed from store to store, without me really paying her any attention, not that she deserved it anyway. I came back from my dreamland when we arrived at out final destination – the most expensive jewelry gallery in the city. "Alright, Bella, take your pick," she gestured towards the largest ring stand I have ever seen. I searched around for hours, examining each and every ring to the microscopic point, until I came upon the perfect one for him – for my Edward.

It was a platinum band, a plain platinum band with a single emerald ring—little golden designs inside it— around the middle. I don't know why I loved it – it had absolutely no reason to stand out when among forty thousand other diamond-studded rings, but something about it – perhaps its plainness – caught my eye. It was the most beautiful in the store.

I asked the ring expert to engrave our names and the year into it, and waited an hour to get it made. After I got the ring, I ran out of the store, completely forgetting Alice. I have found the _perfect_ ring.


	4. Surprise!

Halleluiah! Third chapter is done for. I'm a fast writer, aren't I? I just started this story three days ago. Yay! Three down, 743214694 more to go. Please comment, I don't know if I'm doing well or not. 

**Surprise!**

I drove Alice home at a speed of 120 miles per hour.

I can't believe what I can do now. Other than the glamorous looks and the super-hearing, my favorite part of being a vampire is that I'll never get in a car crash for the rest of my life, and I have to thank Edward for this. I couldn't wait to see him. I ached for his crooked smile and the strand of hair that falls in front of his eyes. I longed to be inside his impenetrable grasp, to feel whole again. To touch his lips, to have him hold me close and kiss the breath out of me… I needed him more than ever.

I didn't notice Alice had sprayed my hair with something that smelled like roses until I heard her suppressed giggle.

We arrived at _our_ house – I was elated to think the word. This one was a much bigger house than the one in Forks. I had to stare at it with awe before I go in every time. This house was built in a slightly sunnier clearing than the other and the entire roof was glass. From the west, you could see the room that belonged to Edward and me, though you can't really call it a room because it was bigger than the first floor of an average home. In the front yard – or so you can call it – was a pond filled with water lilies and a marble Pegasus on its hind legs in the center, with water shooting out of one of its front hooves. The place was paved with white, glittery stone, and on either side of the sidewalk leading to the front door were rose bushes, blooming roses of each and every color and species. It was hard to imagine that all of this would be in the middle of an extremely dense forest, like and oasis in the middle of a desert, a ring of heaven deep in the heart of hell.

I guess I might as well have figured out my secret power already since getting exactly what I wanted was always my case. Right after I turned off the ignition, Edward flew to me and carried me off and into the house, Alice dancing easily behind with an unusually large load of bags. He didn't put me down when we got to the door of the three-story mansion.

"Close your eyes tight," he breathed into my ear. I did, reluctantly.

It seemed like he was carrying me upstairs. I felt around for his neck and clung on to it, sneaking a kiss on his jaw along the way. I heard the door of his room shut behind me as he set me on the floor. "I missed you so much today I almost got sick," I wondered why he was still murmuring. "Keep them closed." It sounded more like a threat than anything else. I longed to have such a velvety voice. "I love you, Bella, but that doesn't mean you can open your eyes until I tell you to." I sighed with frustration – he had caught me.

He took my hand in his smooth fingers and gently slipped something – my mind stopped – the ring! – onto my finger.

"Open," the velvety voice directed. He was face to face with me again, and I could breathe his sweet scent this time with some more concentration. I couldn't imagine him being any more beautiful than he is already, but when I slowly opened my eyes, I was looking directly into his pupils. I haven't seen his eyes from this close before, and suddenly, I realized why I fell for that ring. His eyes were pure gold, but they still held faint traces of green from his past human life. His sweet scent – a scent I could not describe – took over me without me trying to fight it off. I closed my eyes again – slowly – and kissed all the golden-eyed, marble-skinned, velvet-voiced, seventeen-year-old boy out of him. I didn't need to see the ring. All I wanted to see was his beautiful face, and all I wanted to feel was his arms wrapped around my body, his lips against mine. My wish was fully and completely granted.


	5. Memories

This is so far the best chapter in my opinion, and I promise you that you WOULD NOT be disappointed. It only took me an hour! It's sort of hard to imagine isn't it?! I made this whole story up along the way! Enjoy!

**Memories**

It took Edward five whole minutes to gather enough brains to push me away. By the time I let go of him we were both gasping; me and my lightheadedness, ugh.

"Bella, you get so violent sometimes; it's not healthy." He had a look of pure embarrassment on his face.

"It's not my fault that even your saliva draws me to you."

"Look, the family is waiting downstairs for us. We better go down before Alice comes and checks on us, okay?"

"They don't need to." I stuck out my bottom lip and sulked, trying my best to look cute at the same time. It worked. Apparently, that face was too much for Edward to bear. He held me tight in his arms, put his lips against my forehead, and inhaled the scent of my hair. When he pulled away, his voice was less stern and more bemused.

"Bella, you smell exactly the same as when I first met you back in Forks. It is like you haven't changed a bit. You're still just as irresistible as before, and I can still smell your blood for some unexplainable reason. The only things that make me regret changing you is not being able to listen the sound of your heartbeat and not being able to see you blush a rosy color anymore."

He carried me to the sofa and curled me up in a tight ball against his chest. "Remember the first time we met?" his voice turned from velvet to silk. "You tempted me so much _you_ made _me_ run away. I never backed out in my life, Bella, and when I came back, I couldn't help observing you. How could you, an ordinary girl, blockade me out of your thoughts so easily? How could you have blood so sweet? The next thing I know, a van was headed in your direction, about to crush you into pieces. Without thinking about what I'm doing, I pulled you away, but I was terribly aggravated at myself after the incident about showing my powers in front of humans. After that, you were following me everywhere, questioning me about what kind of super natural power I unleashed on you. Of course, telling you would be equivalent to committing suicide, but you insisted. And since I thought of myself as a threat to you, I tried giving you clues to help warn you that I am a monster hungry to eat you. But you proved your bravery by remaining by my side. And about the day at the mall, Bella, can you believe how foolish you were to wander off alone like that? Those slugs could have easily taken advantage of you." He fumed at the thought of the four men. I laid my head against his chest to that my forehead was touching his neck.

"The way I felt so overprotective of you, the way I want to be close to you, Bella, I had no idea I was falling in love back then. It was the first time that I had ever fallen in love with anyone. I have very strong feelings – oh, how would you understand this – that are even stronger than those of average vampires. And you wouldn't know how unbelievably happy when I heard you mention you loved me when you were asleep…" His eyes were softer than the blood-red rose petals covering the floor.

"Then marry me tonight." I whispered softly into his marble chest.

He only held me tighter.

"Bella, if we marry, you won't be able to keep your name anymore; and I love your name because you're my little swan, graceful and beautiful." His voice was suddenly filled with sadness. "I want you to be the exact same when I first met you. Sometimes I still think about right and wrong, and I consider my self excessively selfish for changing you. I want to hear your heart beat, Bella; I want to feel your blush. I want to see you…_alive_. I don't want you to be a piece of dead flesh like me, but my desires fogged up my thoughts. I can't live without you. The least you can do to keep me from plunging into guilt again is to keep your last name."

I looked up at his tormented face and could not help but feel a bit sad myself. I thought of Charlie, of Renee. I missed Jacob. Then I thought of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice.

I can't turn back now, I already made this decision.


	6. Compromise

**Compromise**

"Edward, I want us to marry. I picked out the wedding gown and everything. I want to be with you forever, and I want to be your wife," I whispered, my voice almost inaudible. I was too embarrassed to look into his eyes when I spoke these words; so instead, I toyed with the collar button on his polo shirt. "And I bought you the perfect ring," I added, trying to make the atmosphere cheerier.

His muscles were rigid.

"Promise me one thing, then. Promise me that you will keep your last name."

"I will if you stay by my side for the rest of eternity."

"I will."

He brushed my hair aside and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled back he spoke into my hair. "Bella, I will never leave you again for as long as I live. I promised, remember? I don't break promises often, but when I do, it's because there is no other choice. I left you once, and that will be enough for the rest of my life," Then he relaxed. "School starts next Thursday. We better get ready. Alice, Jasper, you, and I will all be in tenth grade, so it's hard to not have classes together."

Back to tenth grade, oh _joy_

He seemed to have felt my un-enthusiasm, and stroked my face gently as he talked on. "At least it's tolerable; we'll be able to make new friends, and just think about the classes we can take – algebra, geometry, calculus, government, human geography…wouldn't it be fun? At least we will have something to keep us busy now." I sensed heavy sarcasm. "Perhaps we should get color contacts to block out the color change," he mused.

Then I remembered. "I have a question -" I blurted out, suddenly remembering my reflection. "My eyes are blue. Vampires' eyes are either red or gold, but why are mine _blue_?"

He chuckled, and I looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of my favorite crooked smile. "I don't know, Bella, but after all, you _were_ always the odd one."

I looked down and sulked. I imagined him smirking. He hadn't made fun of me for so long I thought he had stopped. Edward suddenly sat me down next to him on the sofa, put his arm around my shoulder, and forced my head against his chest. He confused me often, but this time it took me less than a fraction of a second to figure out the reason behind his sudden weird movements.

Two seconds later, Alice knocked and came in, followed by a guilty-looking Jasper. Ever since the day he attacked me, he has not been able to look me in the eyes, and hasn't spoken a word to me. I wanted to go and give him a hug, and let him know it wasn't his fault he had lost control of himself. Someday I am going to have a face to face confrontation with him and tell him to get over it.

Alice danced into the room and sat next to me.

"Edward," she peered over me, "we have to go hunting soon. The family is getting thirsty. Carlisle wants it to be Tuesday." She looked troubled. "But about Bella," she flashed a peek at my face and continued cautiously. "I'm not so sure about her hunting with us."

Edward read her mind, but didn't feel the least concerned.

"No worries," he said grinning, "We'll go hunting Tuesday night, I can't wait. Bella, I'm going to teach you how to _hunt_."


End file.
